The Chaos that Ensues
by agirlnamedraven
Summary: Oneshot What happens on pages 85 and 86 of Frostbite, from Dimitri's point of view!


A/N: Hey Guys… and Girls! This is my first fanfic, so any thoughts, suggestions, ect. would be greatly appreciated. As always, I do not own any of these lovely characters, or any of the quotes, which I took straight from the book. This is pages 85 and86 in Frostbite, from Dimitri's point of view. Enough of my rambling… ENJOY! :-D

"Tasha, Tasha. What have you done?" I thought to myself. The meeting was now in chaos, all due to my … well my friend. She just had to bring up the most controversial topic among the Guardians and Moroi. Whether Moroi should fight along side their Guardians in battling the Strigoi. To prove her point, she had to further the mess by lighting some guy's sweater, a really expensive sweater, on fire.

I could feel the look of disgust on my face, surveying the utter and complete chaos. I looked at Rose and Mason, who were sitting beside me. "You might as well leave. Nothing useful's going to happen now." I stood up and began to walk out. Rose and Mason began to follow me out, and I heard him say to her "You go on. I want to check something out." Damn that boy.

Suddenly I heard a voice whom I hadn't heard for what felt like forever. In reality, I knew it had only been a few days, but my mind didn't always like reality.

"Shouldn't you be in there protecting Tasha?" Rose asked. "Before the mob gets her? She's going to get in big trouble for using magic like that." If I didn't know better, I would have said her voice contained a note of… joy? Glee? But I immediately dismissed that thought, knowing Rose wouldn't be that petty.

My eyebrow cocked up, just out of habit. " She can take care of herself." Which was true. She could handle herself better than anyone I knew, including a certain novice who seemed to be getting wound up over something. It was only a matter of time before she told me what was on her mind. That was how Rose worked. She couldn't keep things to herself very well.

"Yeah, yeah, because she's a badass karate magic user. I get all that. I just figured since you're going to be her guardian and all…"

"Where did you hear that?" I asked, wanting to know who I was going to be fighting later. This was what she really needed to talk about. It stung me, knowing that someone else had gotten to her before I had a chance to explain it to her myself. I had wanted to be the one to tell her, to explain to her my reasoning, and if need be, be the one that took the punch for it.

"I have my sources." She said, hesitating. "You've decided to, right? I mean, it sounds like a good deal, seeing as she's going to give you fringe benefits…" She trailed off, as if she knew she had gone past the boundary.

"What happens between her and me is none of your business." I replied coolly. She had stepped out of bounds, and she knew it. The look on her face said that she was getting ready to speak without thinking. Which she did.

"Well, I'm sure you guys'll be happy together. She's just your type, too- I know how you much you like women who aren't your age. I mean, she's what, six years older than you? Seven? And I'm seven years younger than you." She let it all out in one long hurt, angry burst. I was contemplating how to continue.

After several seconds of silence, I replied "Yes. Yes you are. And every second this conversation goes on, you only prove how young you really are."

I saw it right before I felt it. The look of absolute hurt flashed in her eyes, for just a second. It was if I had just punched her. Then I thought about it, and realized that I had. Not literally, but it would have hurt just as much, or even less, if I actually had punched her. Then my eyes steeled over. She should have known where this conversation would lead her. I kept on this path of thinking until I heard a voice.

"Little dhampir." It was Adrian Ivashkov. I had heard of him, of his reputation actually. He was a playboy, someone I did not want around Rose, no matter what type of conversation we had just had. I then began to wonder just how much he had heard. Rose's face was turning a bright shade of red, of rose. The irony was almost too funny.

"I don't want to interrupt or anything. I just wanted to talk to you when you had the time." He continued. I wanted to say that she would never have time to talk with the likes of him, but said nothing.

Rose's face was thoughtful. Suddenly it turned dangerous. Not the 'I'm going to kill you' dangerous, but the dangerous look that all women had when they wanted something.

"I've got time now." She said. She nodded in my direction giving me a last "See you later, Guardian Belikov" , and all I could do was stare. No matter how much I wanted Tasha, it was nothing compared to the feelings I had for Rose, my Roza. I knew, just knew that she was doing this to try and hurt me, like I had hurt her. And it worked. I watched her leave with him, and something inside me cracked a little more.


End file.
